


Hush

by jiho



Series: EXO drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiho/pseuds/jiho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only one telling is the forgotten shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on tumblr](http://kyumyeon.tumblr.com/post/47563349974/suhotness-secret-project-with-jiji-this-world) along with the prompt by Bea.

If you enter the first room to the right of the small hallway that begins where the living room ends, you'll find yourself in a shared bedroom.

There’s a bed to the right with a big pillow and a matching duvet while dirty clothes are scattered all over the humble piece of furniture. There’s a desk at the end of the bed as well with school books and papers that haven't been touched for days. The small trash bin under the table is full of empty plastic cups, thick straws still attached.

The right side of this room belongs to Oh Sehun.

To the left of the door stands a narrow bookshelf displaying a neat collection of literature, so-called 'classics' that are claimed to be readable again and again. Against the same wall lies a bed matching the one on the other side of the room, its bed linen identical. Two blankets are folded by the food of the bed.

This side of the room belongs to Kim Joonmyun.

On the floor, at the end of Joonmyun's bed and pressed against the white wall lies a small piece of cloth that belongs to neither of the two who sleep in this room. This cloth, a wrinkled top, had been thrown carelessly to the floor at a moment so rushed that its owner paid it no mind, the next so intimate that he simply forgot about it. The small article lies, still forgotten several days later as a single proof.

Sometimes Joonmyun shares his side with Kim Jongin.


End file.
